


Fever Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Just a wholesome tribute to the best KPOP band ever, Kim Yerim’s POV, Other, Red Velvet (K-POP Group)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Yeri isn’t sure if she’s having a fever dream or if she’s just a lucky girl.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another tribute to my girls cause I love em to death

Sometimes, Yeri thinks it’s all a fever dream. A sweet, cruel fever dream. All she had originally wanted was to sing and dance… but being Korean isn’t easy when you have talent. What a problem to have, isn’t it? She’s a KPOP idol now. She has been ever since she was about 10. She’d trained so much as an SM rookie, and all of her hard work paid off when she got onto Red Velvet. There were four other girls and they all looked so very intimidating at first. Then Yeri was nervous. She’s heard that Seulgi had trained as a rookie for seven years!-(that’s a million times more than Yeri ever trained!) 

But Yeri was happy now. And even if this was a fever dream, she didn’t want to wake up from it for one second. She loved her members. She loved the way Joy laughed and watched the other members with that endearing look in her eyes. The way she said, “Don’t do that!” When they got too silly. She envied the way Irene was such a great band leader. And she didn’t just lead a band. She loved her band. She bought the members dinner after a long day of shooting, or brought coffee on early mornings for everyone. 

Wendy was so smart and goofy and such a pleasure to be around. Yeri agreed that Wendy was Red Velvet’s greatest asset! Seulgi was the younger sister of the group. More serious but she had a shocking sense of humor. She remembered when Seulgi struggled to censor herself when Yeri was just a little rookie. Yeri was grateful for long days with her members, late nights, early mornings, nights out to eat and karaoke fun. Creating beautiful music in a studio with them. Every moment with them were hits in her book.

And she realized that these aren’t just her bandmates or her ‘members’. Red Velvet wasn’t just her life, but they were her family.


End file.
